


Petty Cash

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [77]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Petty Cash

“I submitted an expenses claim for $175 last month, and I’ve only been given $35.” Napoleon Solo complained bitterly. “Those bean counters are going beyond frugality now. How did you fare, Tovarisch?”

Illya opened his own envelope and glanced at the amount. He allowed himself a small smile before shoving the envelope into his pocket.

“I have received everything to which I am entitled,” he replied.

Napoleon frowned. That statement could mean Illya got everything he’d claimed for, or had been given a partial amount like him.

“Did you claim for much?”

“That is my business.”

Illya decided it wasn’t prudent to tell his partner that he had claimed for many of the same things he had, and had been fully reimbursed. It would seem that accounting had decided to pay out only the once for things they had doubled up on, and he had apparently won.

“I believe it is my turn to buy lunch,” he stated, in an attempt to change the subject.

Unfortunately, this only served to make Napoleon suspicious. Illya never offered to pay for lunch unless he was feeling particularly well off.

Napoleon made a mental note to have words with the head of accounting.


End file.
